


Diamond Eyes For You

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: Something has changed about Steven's eyes.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 9





	Diamond Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I huhh..wrote this when Steven Universe Future had like 2 or 3 episodes out lol.
> 
> My stories are also up on my tumblr : 
> 
> http://thatcatangelwriter.tumblr.com

A young girl walked around in search of her best friend.She wanted to talk to him.She was worried about him.Something about him changed his eyes to be exact.Before,they were black but now his eyes would change into those of a diamond.The first time this happened everybody freaked out but after a couple of tests from Peridot and Pearl they realized that it would happen when he felt a strong emotion or...when he looked at her.It was weird to say the least.She supposed she would get used to it with time.She called out his name to see if he was close.She heard heard footsteps coming near.

"Connie ?" The young girl turned around "Steven ! I was looking all over for you !" the hybrid smiled "Really ? Well,what do you need ? " he asked.Connie noticed that his eyes changed again.She blushed,because there was something special about the way he looked at her."Well..."she paused not to sure of what to say "I was wondering if you were okay." the teenager concluded. The boy looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes " What do you mean ?" the girl took his hands "Well you just kinda left abruptly and everyone keeps telling me you aren't really yourself these days" she responded the boy in question wasn't sure how to respond he had a lot on his mind these days after little graduation he just kinda drifted away from everyone he just needed some time.

"Oh really ? Sorry I haven't really noticed, I just had a lot on my mind these days. I didn't want to worry anyone, " said Steven as he laid on the ground "Are you gonna join me ?" he asked Connie thought for a moment she had nothing else to do and there was no harm. "Sure why not ?" she responded the young boy smiled "Great ! " he said as Connie sat next to him "What were you thinking about ? '' the indian girl asked.Steven moved uncomfortably he really did not want to talk about it. He honestly really was not doing well these days.After Spinel he thought that he would always have something to fix and that bothered him but now ? The fact that nobody needed him was haunting him.

Connie looked at him.He seemed to be lost in his thoughts thoughts that were bothering him to say the least.It was obvious with the look on his face.She knew something was up. "Steven ?" she said as she touched his shoulders in hopes of getting his attention "Hm ? Oh sorry,i was zoning out for a second'' replied the young hybrid. she looked at him and took a deep breath before speaking "Steven please...you know you can tell me anything" the girl said.Steven looked at her for a moment and with that look on her face it was impossible to say no.Steven sighed knowing this would take quite a while."Ok it's probably gonna take a while.After all i felt like this since i could remember but it's only gotten worse over time.."she looked at him for a moment before saying "What feelings ? Since you could remember ? Steven just for how long have you been bottling your feelings for ?" Steven choked a laugh "I don't know...I don't know...I know it's unhealthy and yet....i keep on doing it anyway " Connie looked at him worriedly how come nobody noticed this?

How come she didn't notice this ? It's probably that Steven is really good at keeping his emotions in and she hated it.

"Well where do i even begin ? Since i was little the gems always told me about my mom and stuff..but then it turned out to be a huge lie.And plus ! All the people that were hurt because of her ! Because she was just so selfish ! I know she tried to change ! But she is the worst thing that happened to me ! And i just hate that i am just like her at first it never really bothered me at first but now ? Goodness lord who would want to be her !? Because I sure as hell don't ! And yet EVERYBODY WANTED ME TO BE HER !!!!! Like who Steven was didn't matter to them !!! Like Steven wasn't enough...i mean it's not true right !? But It doesn't feel like it ! " ranted the boy.

Connie looked at him shocked but she realized he was becoming pink. She gave him a hug from behind in hopes of calming down. His breathing was fast " Steven please calm down it's okay I'm here.." soothed the young girl.

  
  


His breathing eventually became slower "I'm sorry...i don't want to dump all of this on you .You don't deserve it ." said the human-gem hybrid "Hey it's okay after all that's what i'm here for ." Steven smiled. "There's more..." Connie laid her head on his shoulder motionning him to continue."You know my mom actions hurted a lot of people and the Crystal Gems sadly are no exception so when i saw that they were hurting i helped them after all they kept telling me they needed me.So i helped them but after some time i just became a therapist to them at first it didn't feel wrong at first i mean their family and family helps each other right ? But I was just a kid. They are adults and they should be able to deal with their problems." Steven exclaimed "Steven i'm sorry i had no idea" said Connie "It's ok it wasn't your fault" responded the boy."And now i just don't know what to do everybody is moving on everybody except me" said Steven before continuing "You know it's kinda funny i said that my greatest power was change and yet i can't deal with the changes happening around me" finished the young hybrid as in awkward atmosphere settled in.

Connie took his cheek in her hands.Steven locked his eyes into hers as blushes appeared on their faces.

His diamond eyes locked into hers. The way he looked at her was soft and mesmerizing.His eyes were filled with passion and love.He leaned and she did the same however he backed away "Steven ?" He avoided her gaze "We can't..we can't..i just i'm not in a good right place right now" he said " Oh Steven it's ok you'll get better i promise i will be with you every step of the way" she said he smiled.

His diamond eyes were hers to admire for eternity.


End file.
